Not So Serious
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: They said I couldn't do it. Couldn't go dark and come back. Couldn't go to Gotham, wreak all sorts of havoc. Couldn't break its hope, its SPIRIT, all of it champions, and walk away as if nothing happened. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! After all I'm not so bad...I'm not so serious, either. Why the long face, eh? WHY? SO? SERIOUS! Naruto and the Dark Knight! Vote for the Pairing!


**A/N:** **A/N: I return my subjects! For any wondering, YES I have been rewatching the Dark Knight movies in preparation for Dawn of Justice., and I bloody loved 'em! However, I wasn't too pleased with some things, so I suppose**

 **And when I saw that there were so few Naruto crossovers with it and all the INSANITY that takes places throughout, well, the gears in my mind got to turning.** **As another note, this is a part sort the "Not Going Home" series as a whole, chronicling the adventures of our dimension hopping blond as he wreaks chaos wherever he goes. And let's face it folks...**

 **...who the hell is more chaotic and random than Heath Ledger's marvelous Joker. R.I.P. good sir!**

 **Again, before reading this, I SERIOUSLY suggest you stop and read Not Going Home and all its companions, first.**

 **So, I've been going over reviews, and an anonymous reviewer said something that really resonated with me. I love to write. But sometimes, I feel that this gift owns me, rather than I, owning it. Its like a beast inside me, this urge to create, but I can't control it very well, which results in a LOT of new stories. So as of last night, and continuing throughout the week, I'm purging stories that won't be continued, or works that no one enjoys anymore.**

 **Let me know which ones you feel should be continued, before its too late! Don't worry, many of the major ones will remain, but anything from 2008-2009 is likely going out the window with all the rest of the trash, never to be seen again. This may seem sudden I know, but I'm only purging the forgotten fics that no one cares for. Fear not, its not going to be immediate, but it WILL happen, I simply wanted to get this out as a forewarning.**

 **This will be of very few new stories I plan to release, god willing. If I have an idea, I plan to make it a damn good one before I just toss it out there, as I devote myself to my other works, soon to number into the hundreds, and potentially dozens as I whittle them down. I need to reassess why I want to write, for the joy of it, and I can't do that by letting you guys down with old, crappy stories I wrote way back in my early days.**

 **ALSO!**

 **RESTORED!**

 **I've talked with the ADmins and gotten my works back, but I have to edit them so they can fit within the guidelines once again!**

 **Viper, Dawn of Daybreak, Conqueror of Nations, Red Wing, Hurt, Blade of the Kitsune and Counting Star, all of which were deleted by FANFICTION for some reason due to having a supposedly explicit rating, they are now BACK, reviews and all!**

 **HUZZAH!**

 **LET THE NEW ERA BEGIN! Also yes, insanity abounds here so...**

 **...off we go! I proudly present Not So Serious! Next up is Not so Deadly! That's right! I also pay homage to KINGSMAN here!**

 _"Why so serious?"_

 _"Why NOT so serious?"_

 _...hmm. Good point._

 _~Naruto and the Joker!_

 **To Joke, or Not to Joke?**

 _I'm back, bitches!_

 _See, I've been thinking, over the last few days. Pondering the meaning of my life, as it t'were._

 _All these times, I've been playing the role of the hero, antihero, a chaotic neutral, whatever you wanna call it. Always save this person, do right by THAT person, bladdy, blah, blah. Don't get me wrong, its great being a good guy! I've got myself some friends, family, even a few kids now! I've done terrible things, horrible things to my enemies in the name of protecting them. Electrocuted some, chopped others into teeeeny tiiiiiny little pieces. There was even that messy little debacle where I helped Ant Man squish Yellow Jacket._

 ** _Literally._**

 _Do you have any idea how MESSY it is to crush someone underfoot? Not to mention the smell..._

 _Ah, but I digress._

 _Basically, what I'm trying to say here is this. At the end of the day, I can say, without delay, that I'm a good guy._

 _Kinda._

 _Maybe._

 _Soooooorta?_

 _See, though, that's the PROBLEM. Being the white knight gets a little dull after awhile. Stale. I wouldn't change what I've done thus far for the world...but still. The thought lingers. What would it be like to just step into a universe and absolute wreck the HELL out of it? Just for shits and giggles! So I made a bet with someone. An old friend. Villain, really. He said I couldn't cut loose-couldn't go dark and come back from it. Said, I didn't have the guts for it, ya know?_

 _Well, I decided to take that bet and raise them...a liver. Ha! Get it! A liver! Its funny because...ah, nevermind. Dark humor. Heard this Joker is, ah, different, from the rest._

 _What?_

 _Why the look?_

 _Why so serious?_

* * *

"I believe, that whatever doesn't kill you makes you.. _.stranger."_

 _Pop._

That was the only sound Joker heard before all hell broke loose in the bank.

One moment he'd been standing there over the prone bank teller having a lovely chat, the next, a shockwave knocked him flat on his face, his nose jarring harshly against the floor. Just like that. Wham, bam, thank you ma'am! _Heh!_ Just thinking about it almost made him laugh. It was supposed to be a simple robbery. In, out, shoot the other guys who came in with him, make off with the cash before the cops showed. Wasn't about the money though, oh no. Sometimes you needed to send a message. Funny thing about that, though...

 _ **"Well said, Heath."**_

Sometimes someone sent _you_ a message of their own.

Before he could come to his senses-what was left of them!-a bladed foot planted itself in his field of vision with a hard "clack" of sound. Looking up, he found that strange apparatus attached to an ankle and from there a thigh, knee, followed by a looooonog leg-oh, you got the picture! In the end he was left looking at a rather fetching fem fatal. All dark clothes and blazing black eyes, she radiated a strange sort of primal ferocity, like an angry tigress, coiled and ready to spring with those bladed legs. Right. At. Him.

 _Uh-oh._

Dusting himself off, the clown prince of crime climbed back to his feet, reaching for his gun.

"Well, hello beautiful." Wait. A pause followed as he considered the words spoken. "Who's Heath?"

"..."

The young woman said nothing to that. Instead, her long coat seemed to swirl at her feet as she took a step towards him, artificial feet rattling softly on the tiled floor. Click. Click. Click. Every step flowed like seamless water, a flawless grace beyond compare, from the slight sway of those hips, to the determined glare leveled at him. She was still coming and-oh, looked like she knew how to use those things...hmm. She seemed just a _liiiiiiiittle_ too serious for his liking...

"Whoa, whoa, whoa now, lets not get crazy...did ya miss Halloween?"

Her face twitched.

 _"I'm going to kill you, now."_

"Sorry, sorry, obligatory fourth wall break, back there." the voice chimed again, interrupting her before she could go through with her threat. "That'd be me who said that."

Okay...what?"

Now, Joker knew deep down, that he wasn't all _entirely_ together in the head, but even _he_ was fairly certain someone that...tall shouldn't fit behind someone so small. But sure enough there he was, horns and all, simply stepping out from the girl's shadow as if he'd always been there, hiding, lurking. For a moment, Joker actually found himself taken aback. All orange and white and bloody tall, he looked like another one of those costumed freaks...but, he wasn't even trying to cover up his face. Nothing at all, save the whiskers. He was even carrying a briefcase.

Funny guy.

"Hmm." Joker frowned, smacking his lips. "Soooo...I'm guessing this, ah, wacko, is your boss."

The girl's twitch became an outright spasm. She started forward...

...and a hand closed on her shoulder from behind.

"The name's Naruto." the newcomer introduced himself with a benign grin, smile beaming like the fourth of july. "Don't bother asking, we're...new in town. Probably haven't heard of me. I apologize for the behavior of my...associate." his hand waved, indicating the black spectre of bladed, beautiful death standing besides him. "This is Gazelle. I suppose you could call her my...sidekick." they paused, shrugging halfheartedly. "Picked her up a few years back. Still rather new at this business, so I suspect she wants to kill you for insulting me."

"See, if you had asked me that question anywhere else, I woulda killed you. Justice and all. But I'm trying to avoid that, this time around."

Gazelle sighed. "And doing poorly at that."

"HEY!"

"So, what's in the bag, cash? Oh, I'm sure it would be cash, but-

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are?!"_

Naruto's remaining briefcase exploded in his hand, showering him and Joker with shards of broken plastic. Lifting his head slowly, he craned his neck loosely and somewhat eratically to look at the direction of the voice-a twitching, spasmodic movement to his motions as he regarded the crippled teller lying at their feet. The wounded man who had, until only a few moments ago, held his silence. And his life.

Not anymore.

"Excuse me for a moment." he said. "I _hate_ being interrupted. Gazelle?"

In a blue of black, her leg swung upward, striking the teller in the chest. Just like that, his body was freed from the coiled tethers of gravity, and launched into the air. Then, her victim still airborne, the blackette's foot scythed downward at his neck. Blood spurted, staining her leg a sinister shade of scarlet. Joker frowned.

Naruto sighed, dabbing a bit of gore from his face. "Terribly sorry about that. Guns are so uncivilized. Now, where were we?"

In response, Joker raised his sidearm. "Pretty sure I was, ah, killing you."

"Come on now, why so SER-

 _Bang._

Naruto glared for several seconds without letting up, veins throbbing visibly in his forehead as the hole in his skull slithered shut. Those sky blue eyes were cast in shadow, and gleaming with baleful blue light. His lips were curled back almost of their own accord, barring the blond's teeth in a decidedly sly smile.

"You...you..actually think you can kill me?!" blue eyes blinked slowly, balking in disbelief. "I don't know if you're incredibly crazy, incredibly stupid, or both! You know, it'd be funny if it weren't so pathetic...oh what the hell." he shrugged, guffawing. "I'll laugh anyway! Bahahahahaha!"

Joker snickered.

"Liked that one did you? the horned man remarked, still chuckling. "I've got a dime dozen where that cam from."

That was all it took for the dam to burst.

"Heh. Hehehehehehe..." It started out deep and booming, the cackle of a man gone mad. "...ehehahahahahaHAHAHAHA!" Then, abruptly, it jumped three octaves, leaping into an insane shriek that left would have left a normal man's hair standing on end, his skin rippling in gooseflesh as that voice skipped into an insane shriek. The clapping didn't certainly didn't help either, the harsh sound of his palms smacking together with a harsh, continuous pop of sound. It was the strangest sound Naruto had ever seen, and yet at the same time, the most amusing, terrifying sound he'd ever heard.

"See, as much as I'd _love_ to continue our little game, I'm out of here."

"So are we." Gazelle muttered, turning to leave. "Lets go, Naruto. This was a waste of-

"No no no, Gazy-chan," the deity raised his hands, shaking his head slowly from side to side. "See this is all about...perspective. He shoots me, I shoot him-we'd be playing this game for hours until the cops finally break out of that trap I set them in. Where's the fun in that? Frankly, you're too interesting to kill."

Hmm. Joker paused, all of one step from mounting the bus and getting the hell out of this bank. Too interesting to kill, eh? The man's words pricked at him like a thorn and held him back. Exasperated the clown climbed back down, stalked over to the grinning god, and shoved his gun in his face. Oh, he knew it wouldn't kill him, but it was worth it, seeing that momentary flash of confusion, flickering in those azure depths.

"You, ah, suggesting, something there, whiskers?"

Blue eyes glittered like diamonds. "A game."

"What kinda game?" he asked?

Gazelle scoffed. "This is point-

 _Click._

Whatever else she might have said died on those lips the moment the gun moved to _her_ forehead.

"Wasn't talking to you, sweet legs."

"This chaotic kind." Naruto answered, pushing the barrel away from his main squeeze. Or least Joker thought she was his squeeze. She looked like the sidekick sort; the kind that followed orders. Didn't seem like to be the boss, type. Not with those legs. Legs! HA! Ah, funny...

"I'm listening."

"Good, good," The whiskered warrior replied, nodding. "I've seen your material before. Knew you'd understand." You see," his arms spread wide, like a prophet preaching to his flock. "We're agents of chaos, you and I. That's why I'm here, today. To have a little fun. Introduce some anarchy into the order. A vacation, you might say. This Gothan is so so so, BORING!" His voice rose, becoming almost manic, hands twitching, indicating the ruined bank around them. "I. Don't. Do. Boring. Out with the old, in with the new. Whaddya say? Lets not be so serious! Lets put some smiles on their faces!"

...you know, I actually like the sound of that."

A wave of his hands conjured two glasses, filled to the brim with whiskey.

"To partners, then."

Joker raised his glass in toast.

"And here I thought my jokes were bad."

 _Clink._

 **A/N: NARUTO AND JOKER WORKING TOGETHER?! Oh dear god... LET THE INSANITY FLOW FORTH LIKE BLOOD FROM AN OPEN WOUND! In case you haven't guessed, this fic is going to be a little more...ah...CRAZY during the rest, so I do hope you all enjoy the madness and hilarity that is sure to follow.**

 **So...in the Immortal Words of Atlas...**

 **...Review, Would You Kindly? Hope you enjoyed the story! And of course, enjoy the preview! Hope it makes ya grin! It also hints at another story...one that's gonna blow your socks off!**

 **(Preview)**

 _"What did you do?"_

 _"Take a look for yourself." Naruto idly glanced up from his shot glass, pivoting slightly on the bar stool an' humming softly as he swirled the scotch within. Fine brand. Expensive brand. Not for him of course, Joker appreciated the simple things; like gunpowder, dynamite. Things that went boom. Events that involved fire and flame and panic, such as the madhouse raging below. Buildings burning, riots on the corner, ramen flooding the streets..._

 _...wait, what?_

 _Gazelle merely sighed, crossing her legs as she turned another page in her book. "He's not going to answer if you ask simple questions."_

 _"Eh?"_

 _"Just added a little anarchy to your chaos." came the deity's reply. "Good for seasoning and all. Hey, don't make that face! I'm just getting started."_

 _Joker didn't have words for that one, he truly didn't._

 _Because Gotham, the entire city, was orange._

 _ORANGE._

 **R &R~! =D**


End file.
